dancedancerevolutionfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:BlazeSeed366
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Rage page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! BeachSideRAGE (talk) 06:05, February 24, 2014 (UTC) DDR Players vs. Characters DDR characters that are selectable in the game are fine (i.e. Rage, Alice, Jenny, Baby-lon etc). Go ahead and add anything you have to them, as long as you know the validity of the information you're getting. What would not be accepted are actual people who play DDR (I'm sure you've heard of those really good DDR players in Japan as well as in America and other countries). Those players of the game would not be usable as article topics. They're technically not part of the programming of the game (they're actually people for crying out loud!). So, I hoped I clarified that. 15:18, February 25, 2014 (UTC) EDIT: Oops that was me from my phone: Barrendon2013 (talk) 07:07, February 27, 2014 (UTC) DDR Character Notes and Rivalries About DDR Character Notes and like Papersak says Emi is not related to Alice in the real games but in this site, I've never thought their special notes would be like this. There was another DDR wiki are making fun of the DDR characters' bio data and putting P-Heads on one of their dislikes especially in Zero's case where they made his chronic age to 9000?. This list of DDR characters are formerly in DDR East Invasion which is moved to Statemaster. http://www.statemaster.com/encyclopedia/List-of-Dance-Dance-Revolution-characters According to character fans in this link, the special notes before DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA can be seen as everyone knew that it's just a fan following with the special notes from their bio data (i.e. Disco or Lady teaches Rage or Emi to dance although the latter strikes of their own dance moves in a street style, Alice is Emi's cousin, Sarah Otts is a one of Alice penpals, etc.) In DDR Character Rivalries, some other characters having their own rival to challenge in a dance contest just like it shows in the current games like in DDR X. But for some reason, Rage and Izam's rivalry are definitely pronounced prior to DanceDanceRevolution SuperNOVA and onwards. Both hot-tempered guys are fighting each other with just small things especially in dance battles and contests in whoever the person would outdance the latter. In the current DDR X as it shown in SMM, Zero and Disco are not exact rivals but Zero rudely wants to defeat Disco in the dance contest. BlazeSeed366 (talk) 23:34, June 5, 2014 (UTC) Importing my posts from the other DDR Wiki Since 2015, I already decided that I'm gonna import some of my posts from this wiki to the other DDR wiki which is messed up by the contributors as well as the bio data of the DDR characters are making fun of it as well as other character notes are based on the fan following like in my description below about the DDR Character Notes and Rivalries. By the time I post in the other wiki for the first time, it appears that their admin was inactive after they posted 2 years ago with some pictures of characters from Naruto anime or Sonic the Hedgehog games. I'm gonna improvise the character's bio data in my own terms since they're not using the template to put their character profiles but on paragraphs. Especially pictures that was stick on the paragraph which I would put it in the outfits section. In the Characters section they don't have the Ultramix up to Hottest Party characters only they included the current DDR characters along with others are taken from statemaster encyclopedia. BlazeSeed366 (talk) 13:28, January 26, 2015 (UTC) Adoption Hi. I’ve given you admin and bureaucrat rights on this community as you requested. You now have the tools you need to clean up, customize and maintain the wiki. *Check out to see which features you can enable (or disable) on your wiki, including and many more. If you have adopted an older community with talk pages you can also enable and here. If you are interested in the new feature, you can request it through . *Customize your community's look by visiting the , where you can add color and style to your background and wordmark for your desktop visitors. *Customize the and convert infoboxes to the new for your mobile device visitors. *Look through the various useful reports available at including popular pages, uncategorized pages, and wanted pages for ideas on ways to improve your community. *Stop by Community Central to stay informed through our staff blog, ask questions on our community forum, or chat with fellow contributors. *Lastly, visit our to learn the ins and outs of running a wiki, including , , and . Check out your Admin Dashboard, which can be found by clicking "Admin" on the bottom toolbar -- it has links to all your new tools. Please let me know if you have any questions, and good luck with your new (old) wiki! -- Wendy (talk) 04:35, November 3, 2017 (UTC) Affiliations Hi! I am an admin of Suikoden Wiki and also a member of the Konami Classic Discord server. I want this wonderful Wiki and the suikoden Wiki affilliated to one another. Suikoden Wiki is also affiliated with other game produce by Konami like silent hill, castlevania and etc. And possibly Suikoden Wiki will be afilliated with the Metal Gear Wiki. If you want you can join in Konami classic Discord server and this wiki be affilliated with other Konami base gaming Wiki. Milkandchocolate (Message Wall) 00:02, December 15, 2018 (UTC) Hey there Milkandchocolate, I could join up on Discord. It would be fun to be affiliated with the other games like Suikoden wiki. --BlazeSeed366 (talk) 02:04, December 15, 2018 (UTC) :: We will be glad to have you at Konami Classic Discord server. You can check Suikoden Wiki or Castlevania or the other wiki main page to check on how they do the affiliations to get some idea. I will add later the Dance Dance Revolution to suikoden Wiki's main page later today. Milkandchocolate (Message Wall) 04:18, December 15, 2018 (UTC). :: Finish adding dance dance revolution wiki on Suikoden Wiki. we are hoping to be affiliated to this wiki soon. Milkandchocolate (Message Wall) 05:14, December 16, 2018 (UTC) Hopefully this wiki will be affiliated to us soon Milkandchocolate (Message Wall) 11:34, December 16, 2018 (UTC) :Hi BlazeSeed. I'm LaVey from Castlevania, Contra and a few other Konami wikis. First of all, thank you for accepting our invitation to become affiliates. Here's the invitation link to our Discord server. Please feel free to join so you can check it out! 00:23, December 19, 2018 (UTC) Sure no problem, I could join up for a while. BlazeSeed366 (talk) 03:53, December 19, 2018 (UTC) you are awesome